Toph's Showdown
by FirreFlye
Summary: [She was being ignored. Toph Bei Fong did not like being ignored.] Toph hears strange noises. Humorous Toph story. R&R please


Cool air brushed the hair off of her sweaty forehead, flying up like a halo around her face. Then to fall back down upon pale skin, softly tickling her nose as it did so. Toph batted a mosquito away from her ear, then another by her chin. She absolutely hated mosquitos; they made you itch, made annoying buzzing sounds, and sometimes where stupid enough to fly into your mouth. Her left ear twitched. Unseeing eyes peered out from dark bangs. She had heard something. Hadn't she?

Sitting up from her idle position under a tree, she angled her head toward the direction of the noise. Waiting with baited breath, she concentrated on every individual sound about her. She noted, a song bird of some sort twitted obnoxiously in the branches above her. Something rustled in the brush somewhere off to her right; probably a rabbit though. She could feel some sort of mole several yards beneath her; hidden in it's rocky nest. But nothing seemed to strike her as the culprit.

Plopping back against the rough bark of the tree, she decided she had just imagined whatever it was. Whistling an aimless tune, she began to drift off into her trance-like position; letting the wind cool her from the early summer heat. She could sense the leaves fall unto the soft grass as the air turned the trees limbs gently. Complete calm, tranquility. Slumber was fast approaching-

_Snap_

Toph literally jumped to her feet this time. She _had _heard something. She hadn't imagined it. "Is someone there?"

The noise made it's presence once more, but it was closer this time; somewhere up above her she observed. But there was no answer to her question. She came to the conclusion that she was being ignored. Toph Bei Fong did not _like_ being ignored.

"Hey, answer me!"

Silence ensued the clearing once more. Several minutes passed. Presuming the noise had decided to leave her alone, Toph hesistantly settled back down, but this time with her ears on the lookout. In the time that Toph had stood, ready to attack anything or anyone who would happen to pop in at her and reveal themselves, the surrounding area had turned dead quiet. But now that she had regained her idleness, nature had suddenly sprung back into it's natural buzz. The minutes and seconds seemed to blend together as she slowly began to trust her surroundings enough to relax.

_Sna-aap_

Toph lept upwards this time in about a half second, defensive positioning an instant reflex; ready to beat whoever or whatever was out there to a pulp if needed to.

This time, Toph was going to catch the noisemaker and quiet them for good. "Okay, I know someone is there! Come out. _Now_. Show yourself."

All was silent yet again. This was absolutely ridiculous! Even if the- well, _whatever_ it was couldn't answer her, it should atleast bring the courtesy to leave her alone to enjoy a quiet afternoon.

"Okay, fine. _Be_ that way. I'm going to find _you_."

Taking a step forward, Toph took in all that was around her. Once again, nothing out of the ordinary. Just the usual forest critters roaming about. _But what was making the noise? What was it that was trying to annoy her?_

Toph was absolutely certain now that the culprit wasn't just some innocent forest dweller. Whatever it was, it was trying to annoy her, and it was successfully completing the task.

_Crack_

_Snaaa-ap_

Toph swung around to meet the...whatever. It had once again come from somewhere above. _Of course it's coming from above! If someone was going to ambush me, they would _need_ to attack from above._ So, doing the only thing she could think to do, Toph began chucking rocks up towards the sky. Stomping her small, dirty feet against the ground, she drew earth in all sizes towards her waiting hands; then, like a mad woman, threw them above her.

"That'll teach you! Mess with the greatest earthbender in the world will you? Take THAT!!"

Laughing hysterically, Toph swung a small boulder up towards the branches of her tree; waiting to hear someone yell out in pain once the earth had come in contact. Toph heard nothing of the sort. But, convinced she would eventually be of avail, continued to rant and holler at the apparent presence above her.

That's when it hit her. An acorn to be exact. It had hit her in between the eyes. Someone was definately there. Enraged by the _nobody_ who had the nerve to even taunt her in such a way, Toph let out a shrill scream. The pitch would have been enough to break glass, and echoed across the clearing and into the forest.

"COME ON! FACE ME LIKE A MAN!"

Meanwhile, back at camp...

A young Watertribe warrior strode into camp; arms full of firewood. The day had been long and hot. But it had also been very productive; he had finally had the free time to get in a nice work out, and he would enjoy a peaceful evening at camp with his friends.

A smell drifted to his nose that caused him to salivate heavily; meat.

Sitting by the fire, legs crossed neatly, was katara stirring what looked like some sort of brown stew. "Oh, you're back." She wiped the back of her hand across her forehead and continued,"I'm gonna need some more firewood to finish dinner."

Only too glad to help the cook, Sokka handed his prize over.

Aang, who was perched upon Appa's tail, suddenly perked his head up at Sokka as he seated himself on a log. "You seen Toph lately? We were supposed to go over some techniques, but she disappeared like an hour ago."

"No, I haven't. Wow Katara, that smells good."

Shrugging, the monk settled back into Appa's fur. That's when they heard it.

"What was that?" Katara rose slowly from her seat on the dirt by the fire to walk over to her brother.

"Kinda sounded like Toph", Aang noted anxiously.The group looked at each other apprehensively for a second, then one by one darted to the source of the scream.

When they finally found her, out in her little field, all they could do was stare. Toph was positioned beneath an old oak tree, arms spread high above her, screaming like there was no tomorrow. She was flailing rocks into the sky for no apparent reason, stomping madly at the ground; causing the earth to splinter and quake at the contact. The scene was that of utter chaos.

Despite it all, they all started laughing. Toph, who seemed to be in distress, seemingly looked very _confused._ Neither of them could fathom why she was doing what she was doing. Yet all of it was very amusing.

Katara, who was red in the face, tried to speak inbetween fits of laughter," What in the world is she _doing_?"

That's when Aang saw it. Well, _Momo_ actually. Perched high in the branches of a neighboring oak, sat momo, who by this time looked rather amused himself. Aang could hardly control himself at this point. It was obvious what was happening. His suspicions were only confirmed when Momo, arms full with acorns, began chucking them in the direction of the blind earthbender below. He let out a fit of playful chirps at her reaction.

Aang could only guess Momo needed to have fun too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

Heh-heh.

I loved entertaining the idea of Momo and Toph going at it. Doesn't Momo just strike you as a mischevious little guy? Of course Toph would be an easy target for mischief. I just had to write it. I hope you like it! I wrote this in like an hour.

Please tell me what you think. Please review.


End file.
